


Two for the Road

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selections from the daily lives of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. A collection of stand-alone ficlets. See chapter notes for any warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banana Tree (Ten x Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Originally published Sep 10, 2013.
> 
>  **Pairing: Rose x Ten ** The Doctor discovers the most wonderful alien artifact of all time and can't wait to share it with Rose.

"Rose! C'mere! You've got to see this! It's the most fantastic thing ever!"

Rose Tyler looked up as the Doctor rushed over to her from across the bazaar and grabbed her hand.

She smiled at his enthusiasm but she was busy looking at bezoolium and thinking of home. Or her former home at least. "In a moment, Doctor, I just found the perfect thing. This bauble reacts differently depending on the conditions. Mum can use it to tell the weather!"

"Rooooseee…" He whined. "We can come back here. But they've only got one of these! You've never seen anything like it!"

Rose sighed dramatically but there was no exasperation behind it. She loved his childlike wonder and seeing the universe through his eyes. "Oh, all right. Go ahead. Amaze me."

The Doctor led her across the bazaar to a food stand. Exotic as well as common fruits and vegetables were laid out in baskets and on shelves. Most of them were alien to her from all over the galaxy, as befitted an asteroid bazaar of the future, but there were some from Earth.

She saw carrots, potatoes, apples, bananas, even the Doctor's arch nemesis when it came to fruit, pears right at the end of the row where he abruptly stopped. Knowing that there was no way he'd be excited about those she looked at him curiously. He loved bananas but he wasn't looking at them and they certainly weren't anything she hadn't seen before. Instead he was staring at her expectantly.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" She looked around again, trying to see what she was missing.

Now the Doctor sighed. "Oh, Rose. That!" He pointed near the cash register.

Rose realized he meant the small wooden structure with a metal hook she had already noticed. Hanging from it were several bananas. She stifled a grin. This meant a lot to him, she could tell. She didn't have the heart to tell him she'd seen plenty of different types of banana trees before. "What is it?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

His eyes lit up. "It's a banana tree. You hang bananas on it and they last longer and don't ripen so quickly. Isn't it brilliant?"

Rose nodded. "Very impressive. Although…" She frowned, wanting to play with him.

"What?!"

She sniggered. "You eat them so fast I don't think you give them the chance to ripen too much."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Wellll… fair point. But now we can have them even more! Remember, bananas are good and good for you, Rose." He winked at her.

She laughed at him and his ever present love of bananas. He's told her that so many times, she now suspected he does it just to see her smile.

Before Rose returned to the bezoolium stand with a happy, bouncing Time Lord on her heels, she watched in quiet amusement as he bartered and convinced the proprietor to sell the banana tree even though it had been part of the display and not for sale.

_end_


	2. When I See You Smile (Eleven x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eleven x Rose. The TARDIS takes the Doctor to the Powell Estate circa 1993 where he meets a six year old Rose, so kid!fic.  
> The title of this piece is inspired by Bad English's When I See You Smile. Here’s to '80s power ballads! 
> 
> Originally published Sep 15, 2013.

The Doctor set the coordinates for random now that the Ponds were not currently traveling with him. He honestly did not care where he went. He tried to make a game of it and not glance at where his ship had taken him. The thrill of a new place and time currently escaped him but he could at least make an effort to try to find the excitement that seemed to elude him so much these days. Perhaps random was exactly what he needed.

Once the TARDIS landed he stepped outside and looked around in confusion. He was at the Powell Estate. He should not be here. Why had his ship brought him here? One thing was certain; this was not a random act. There was no way he would be here if it didn’t have something to do with her.

The mere thought of seeing Rose Tyler again was overwhelming. She was happy and safe with the metacrisis version of his previous self — he had to believe that as some days it was the only thing that brought him comfort when he’d otherwise be overcome with guilt for leaving her. He had already gone back in time to say his final goodbye to her before he regenerated. He had moved on as much as he could.

She would always have houseroom within his hearts but just seeing her in the TARDIS interface was hard enough and he had sealed off her room although he couldn’t bear to let the ship erase it. He wasn’t sure he could handle facing her again. Not that he would trade one second he’d had with his precious Rose for anything. She had been the best part of him during their time together and he was a better man for having known her. Better his broken hearts than to not have them at all.

"Hey, old girl, what are you doing?" He decided he could not do this again and pushed on the doors but they refused to budge. He then proceeded to bang on them but she ignored him. Not even his sonic screwdriver would work on them in this moment. That was when he heard crying.

His head snapped up. His Time Lord senses allowed him to hear far beyond the capability of a human. Although the sound was different from any he had ever heard from her, there was a particular nuance to it that left no doubt in his mind who was shedding those tears and that she was young — so very young from the sound of it.

His hearts clenched. Amy had been right. He couldn't bear the tears of a child and knowing it was Rose made his instinct to comfort that much stronger. In that moment it stopped being about himself and the pain inside his hearts and instead became about her.

He turned a corner and saw her on a bench in the council estate’s playground. There were children as well as few adults around but nobody paid her any attention. With the shrieks and laughter all around he doubted anybody else had even heard her.

The Doctor approached the bench and knelt down next to her so he was at her eye level. "Are you okay?"

Rose looked up, her eyes full of tears. Her hair was in pigtails and they shook as she sobbed, on the verge of hyperventilation. She looked around uncertainly. "Not-not-not supposed," she hiccupped and he noticed she was missing two teeth. "To talk to-to strangers."

He nodded. "That’s a good rule. But I’m the- no, a doctor. I help children. My name is," he paused as he reached into his pocket for his psychic paper and very quickly went through all the identities he had used with her in future. He couldn't be John Smith but none of the others were a good idea either. "Dr. Noble. I work at a children’s hospital." He showed her the psychic paper after he pulled it out with a flourish. "May I sit down?"

Rose looked at him, the psychic paper, and all the people around them in the playground. She nodded as she sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "'Kay," she said, her voice very small. "I'm Rose."

He got up and sat down on the bench next to her. "Take some deep breaths." He demonstrated and she followed his example. "What's wrong?" he asked, once her breathing started to return to normal. The urge to hug her and tell her everything would be alright was there but he knew he couldn't do that so he smiled kindly instead.

"My k-k-kitty." Her voice still wavered but she took another breath and then started again. "Mum lost her job. We had to get rid of him. I also have to give up-up gymnastics. Mum can't afford it."

He nodded sympathetically. "What if she finds a job?"

Rose shook her head. "They start next week."

"Perhaps something will come up. You like gymnastics?"

Rose's tears had dried and she now puffed out her chest out in pride. "Yeah! I love to run and tumble! I'm one of the best in class!" She grinned.

“I'll bet you are. You look very strong." He grinned back at her. He wanted to say more, wanted to take away each and every pain she was suffering but he knew he could not. "If you're ok, I should go," he started as he knew exactly what he could do, but then a shout cut through his moment with Rose.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

The Doctor cringed as he saw a flash of blond hair several meters away and a woman rushing towards him. He could see a Jackie Tyler slap headed towards his face. He had already felt that in previous regenerations and he didn’t need to feel it in this one as well. He raised his hands in front of his body to ward it off.

"I’m the," he paused as he remembered, again, that he couldn’t say that. "No, I'm a doctor — a pediatrician." He flashed his psychic paper and with a thankful glance saw it stated Dr. John Noble, so it matched what he had told Rose. "She was crying, almost hyperventilating. I was just checking to see if she was alright or needed help."

Jackie seemed slightly mollified as she studied him although there was still a slight frown on her face and she sighed. "You can never be too careful these days. A stranger could just grab her hand and run off with her. My only daughter!"

He gaped for a second, opening and closing his mouth awkwardly. He thought the woman made him nervous in the past, or actually in her future with him, but she didn’t know she was exactly right. "She was upset about her cat. I just helped her calm down." He smiled reassuringly and purposefully didn't mention the gymnastics.

Jackie looked at him in sadness. "I guess thanks are in order then. It isn't easy being a single mother. Just can't afford another mouth to feed right now." She offered him her hand. "Thank you, Dr. Noble."

He shook her hand and then stepped away. While initially she had been a thorn in his side, he had grown to care for and respect the woman. They had Rose in common after all. "You're a great mother, I can tell. She’s a wonderful little girl."

He smiled at them both and Rose especially returned the smile, and her missing teeth made it all the more endearing to him. "Goodbye you two, and chin up, Rose." He stuck his chin out to make her laugh and much to his delight, she did.

As he shuffled away from the playground, away from Rose and Jackie, he paused for a moment. He glanced back over his shoulder at her. One last look at a child he had never known before, but who would grow to be the woman he loved.

 _His_ Rose. _Always_ his Rose. But there was only one way to guarantee that would ever happen. She had to continue taking gymnastics. It wasn’t just a selfish desire, although that was part of it, he wanted her to be happy after all, but also for the fate of millions and his own life if the Nestene Consciousness was not stopped.

He found an ATM nearby and surreptitiously withdrew several hundred pounds with his sonic screwdriver. More than enough to cover gymnastics lessons for years. He went to the gymnastics studio and gave the money to her very surprised instructor, with the explanation that it was imperative that Rose Tyler continue her lessons and also that neither she nor her mum ever knew the identity of their benefactor.

As he returned to the TARDIS he thanked the old girl. He so often forgot that while his ship didn't always take him where he wanted to go, she did take him where he needed to be and never before had that been truer than today. He hadn’t only helped to secure their future, but seeing Rose had lifted his hearts and eased his melancholy and he had made her smile. He knew that the deep seeded pain was still there, just as it always would be when he thought of her, but for today he felt lighter and happier for having seen her. She had always had the power to do that for him.

_end_


	3. Bun in the Oven (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rose x Tentoo. Originally written 10/2/13, I came up with this little piece in honor of my favorite part-human Doctor. Baby!fic

Rose Tyler was _never_ late. Every 28 days like clockwork her monthly visitor would appear leaving her very uncomfortable for the first few days and then disappearing several days later only to come again the following month. It had always been that way, even when she was traveling in time and space. As long as she knew the date on Earth, she knew when to expect it. Until now. 

Now it had been an extra week. While there was a first time for everything, Rose had a very good idea what this might mean and it had brought her out of a fitful sleep. They had been very careful, she and the Doctor, wanting to put off starting a family for a while as they traveled in the TARDIS once more. After she’d had some bad reactions to the chemicals in birth control they had opted to use condoms faithfully. Although there had been that one time recently after he surprised her with a picnic in the apple grass on this universe’s New Earth and neither of them had been able to wait until they made it back to their ship. 

Rose looked at the Doctor, sleeping beside her in their bed, snoring softly. The TARDIS was currently parked outside the Tyler mansion and she was very thankful for the fact at the moment. She hastily wrote a note to let him know she had run to the store and raced outside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon returning to the TARDIS, Rose found the Doctor was still asleep. They’d been together going on three years now but sometimes it still surprised her how much he slept as it wasn’t something he did frequently before. Then again, they had arrived back in London late the previous evening and Jackie had rushed out, swept them both up in a hug, and then dragged them back to the mansion for a cuppa. It had been after 1:00 am when they’d finally made their way back to the ship. 

Rose entered the en suite and quietly closed the door. She did her business and then paced back and forth while she waited. Then the result appeared. Two pink lines. She exhaled deeply and sank down to the floor, momentarily overwhelmed. 

Six months. The Doctor had completed his new TARDIS and they had only started traveling time and space again half a year ago. They had wanted to wait at least another year before they started trying to have a baby. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head to clear it. Planned or not, she felt a burst of joy inside her. Leave it to the Doctor’s son or daughter not to be conceived according to plan! 

Rose went to the med bay and quickly did a blood test as she wanted to confirm the results before she told the Doctor. The TARDIS hummed happily in the background as the test results scrolled across the screen. She was thankful he had made sure that the computer displayed all information in both Gallifreyan and English. They were having a baby!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose went into the galley and took out the banana sweet roll dough she had purchased at the store when she grabbed the pregnancy test. If the results had been negative she knew he still would’ve appreciated the treat. She set the timer on the oven and went back to the bedroom to rouse her husband. 

The Doctor was still sound asleep in their bed. She slipped in beside him and cupped his cheek. “Time to get up.” 

“Noooo,” he whined and turned over on his side but as he often he did this during visits home, she was undeterred. She knew he loved her family too and his apparent disinterest was an act for old time’s sake. 

Rose wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. “I’ve made coffee. C’mon. The sooner we get up and visit my family, the sooner we can get back out there.”

“Oh, alright.” He turned over and smiled at her. She slipped her hand in his and led him from their bedroom. 

The scent of bananas filled the hallway and the Doctor gave Rose a delighted grin. “What’s that I smell?”

“I have a bun in the oven.” She pulled her hand away and placed it on her belly as smiled at him intently, waiting for him to get the double entendre.

“It smells delicious.” He grinned at her as they entered the galley and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Rose sighed to herself. The Doctor might be part human now but he was still half Time Lord and sometimes Earth customs and sayings escaped him. 

She took the sweet rolls out of the oven, separated them with a knife and put one on a plate for him. “Doctor, remember those chick flicks I like?

Around a mouth full of roll he nodded and his nose wrinkled although she knew he secretly liked them too. 

“You know when the woman says she has a bun in the oven?” Rose looked at him pointedly. 

The fork fell from the Doctor’s hand and he stared at her dumbfounded. “You’re not…”

Rose grinned and nodded. “Yeah.”

“We’re having a baby!!!” His food apparently forgotten, he pulled her into his arms. “You’re a mummy!” 

Rose nodded. “And you’re a daddy again.” 

With a look of wonder on his face he dropped to his knees and nuzzled her belly with his face. “Oh, Rose.” He glanced back up and there were tears in his eyes. 

“I know. We didn’t plan for this so soon,” she began but the Doctor rose to his feet as he interrupted her.

“Pfff.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I think we’re about to have our greatest adventure yet.” He grinned at her. 

“Without a doubt,” Rose agreed with a smile. 


	4. The Doctor's Love Sauage (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose x Tentoo. The Doctor invents a new sandwich. Rose is less than impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame David Tennant, Absolute Radio, and Snack Genius for this fic and the title. That and having a job that allows me to listen to old British podcasts for hours on end... also apologies to DT for poking fun at his sandwich creation. You can watch a video of this event [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZOXmLQSQWg&index=1&list=FLWO1t2cTRcZIZBEhLFDkUaA).

Rose Tyler woke up and turned over in bed, surrounded by cold sheets instead of the warmth of her husband’s arms. Peeking open a bleary eye she glanced at the nightstand and saw half four illuminated in blue. With a small sigh she got up and slipped on her slippers and robe and want to find the Doctor. He might not need as much sleep as a regular human but given that she’d been in bed practically since they’d walked through the door to their home five hours before, tonight evidently was one of those nights he needed to be reminded to come to bed. 

Unsurprisingly she found him in the backyard working on the TARDIS. After being gone on a Torchwood mission for the past week he had been eager to return to “their baby.” The TARDIS was now fully grown (on the outside at least) and disguised as a garden shed but there was still plenty for the Doctor to do getting the console set up and the ship ready for time and space travel. 

“Hey.” Rose greeted the Doctor as she stepped inside. 

The Doctor looked up from his work, and his face broke into a grin. “Rose! Guess what!”

“What?!” Despite being tired she had to smile back at his sheer enthusiasm. 

“The universal translation system is all set up! For instance…” the Doctor paused and flipped a switch. What came out of his mouth next was foreign to her ears and she highly suspected, alien. He flipped the switch again. “That was Si’uam from the planet Asiagata.”

Rose clapped her hands and the Doctor bowed before she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Good job, Doctor. Don’t you think it’s time for bed though? It’ll be daybreak soon.” 

“Yeah, I can call it a night.” The Doctor picked up a peanut butter sandwich that was sitting on a plate on the console and took a bite. “After we were gone for a week I just wanted to get some work done.”

“I know, love.” Rose nodded as her stomach suddenly growled at the sight of food. She’d been too tired to eat when they arrived home. “Can I?”

“Sure.” 

He handed it over and no sooner had she taken a bite than she grimaced in disgust. Looking around in vain and not finding a napkin (of course not!) next to the plate she swallowed painfully. “ _What_ in the world was that?”

“A peanut butter and sausage sandwich.” The Doctor lifted a corner of the bread and Rose saw little round sausage pieces nestled into the peanut butter. 

Thinking of what was left in their fridge before they had left on their mission, Rose realized the Doctor had pretty much used the available food. They really did need to make a Tesco run in the morning. 

“And plain peanut butter wasn’t enough?”

The Doctor shook his head and rubbed his neck. “I thought it was lovely. Peanut butter by itself is boring and we’re out of marmalade.”

“It really isn’t but okay.” Smiling despite herself (the Doctor _had_ always had some strange taste buds and the metacrisis hadn’t changed that) Rose had to concede she should’ve checked beforehand. The sandwich had just looked so innocent with only the peanut butter visible. “C’mon there’s some ice cream in the freezer. I need to get the taste of that out of my mouth.”

She suddenly paused and arched her eyebrow at him. “And you better join me if you think I’m kissing that mouth goodnight while there is any of _that_ taste in there!”

The Doctor looked down the plate and hastily discarded the rest of his sandwich before taking her hand and following her back inside their home with a bounce in his step.


	5. Home (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tentoo x Rose. Upon returning to London after towing the Earth, Tony isn't the only one waiting to meet the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wosley the cat comes from the Seventh Doctor novel Human Nature by Paul Cornell. While the story was the basis for the David Tennant two-parter from series 3 but with significant changes, I like to think that some elements from the book, like a cat living on the TARDIS, still happened during that incarnation. The book also created my headcanon that Rose and Tentoo have a cat on their own TARDIS.
> 
> Many thanks to tenscupcake and AmeliaPonders for their lightning fast betaing skills. Also, happy birthday to Tentoo. :D

Rose Tyler put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder as he got out of the van and moved towards the mansion, and he turned to face her. It had been such an amazing, if tiring, day and a half since Dårlig Ulv Stranden and as much as he hated to admit it, this new body of his was demanding rest.

“Doctor,” she said as she dropped her hand to entwine it with his own. “Before we go in,” Rose paused and her tongue made an appearance between her teeth.

“Yeah?” he couldn’t help but grin back at her. He knew that it wasn’t going to be all smooth sailing, and that they would have some adjusting ahead of them, but being with Rose, and seeing that trademark smile of hers once again, he knew they would ultimately be alright. He’d lost his TARDIS (for now) and his universe, but his hopes and dreams were wrapped up in one fantastic, brilliant, human woman, and for the first time since the army of ghosts he truly felt at home.

“There’s someone else waiting to meet you inside.”

Despite his tiredness, the Doctor’s interest was piqued. He’d already met the joy that was Rose’s little brother and been immediately enchanted by the boy, especially when Jackie informed him was so much like his big sister, always getting into mischief but almost too cute to discipline. Tony’d been quite enthralled to meet “Roes’s Doctah,” and the feeling was more than mutual. So who else was there to meet?

Pete and Jackie had already gone into their home, the latter with Tony asleep in her arms. Now that it was just the two of them, Rose opened the door slowly and pulled the Doctor into the entryway. She glanced around, and when she apparently didn’t see what she was looking for, she called out in a soft but clear voice.

“Tardis! Come here, girl!”

The Doctor had been following the movement of her head and looking around himself (the décor had changed since the last time he’d been inside the mansion several years ago) but his head snapped up at the name.

A moment later a flash of black trotted into the hall and welcomed Rose with a “meow,” and a rub against her legs. Rose scooped up the cat and hugged her to her chest as a loud purring emanated from the furry body.

Rose motioned the Doctor over from where he stood frozen in place. “I know how you feel ‘bout cats, but I’m hoping maybe you wouldn’t mind her living with us?” Her eyes held questions which he quickly answered by holding out his hands for the little bundle.

“Tardis, this is the Doctor. I’ve told you all about him and now he’s come to stay,” she told her kitty as she handed her over to him.

Bright blue eyes searched his and the cat sniffed his fingers and butted her head against his shoulder as he rubbed it gently. “Meow,” she repeated, and this time it was clearly directed at him.

“Hello,” the Doctor replied. He continued to pet and stroke the cat but looked to Rose with his own question.

“Why’d you name her Tardis?”

Rose smiled at him gently. “I rescued her the second night in my flat. I heard a ruckus and dogs were chasing her. They probably would’ve killed her if I hadn’t gotten there. I fixed her up and tried to send her on her way. I told her I wasn’t in a position to have a cat and she couldn’t stay. She left but was back at my door the next morning. After that she wouldn’t leave, wouldn’t take no for an answer. She reminded me of my first you with that black fur and blue eyes and she was as skinny as this you. She talks a lot too, especially in the wee hours of the morning when she thinks it’s time for me to get up just like you do. I couldn’t name her Doctor though, so I named her after home.”

Rose put her hand on top of his so they could pet Tardis together. “Once the cannon started working I moved her here since I was away so often. Never thought I’d get to introduce you to her.”

The Doctor felt a lump in the back of his throat but swallowed it. He’d known since Donna uttered the words, “Bad Wolf,” that Rose had been coming back to him, just as she had at Canary Wharf, to fulfill her promise of forever. He knew she loved her family, loved this cat, but she’d been willing to leave that all behind because her home was with him. There were no words to describe how it felt to be loved so much. Even if he wasn’t already putty in the cat’s paws there was no way he could’ve said no to her. “She’s wonderful, Rose, and it’s _your_ flat.”

Rose shook her head. “ _Our_ flat,” she corrected. “Pets are decided on together. If you’d rather not, she-”

The Doctor interrupted her as he set Tardis down and pulled Rose into his arms. “The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Tardis. Just as it should be. And once the new TARDIS is ready, she can travel on her namesake.” He kissed her, taking advantage of the first private moment they’d had since the beach, and with no audience other than a cat.

“Really?”

“Yep. Won’t even be the first cat to travel on the TARDIS. Benny picked up a cat named Wolsey during my seventh incarnation.” The Doctor yawned, mirroring the cat’s action as she settled down on a couch in the sitting room. “Remind me to tell you about that and about Thomas Kincade Brannigan. I met him when I was travelling with Martha.”

Rose hugged him tightly before releasing him. “You bet I will.” Looking over at Tardis, she called to her. “C’mon girl, let’s get some sleep. We’ve all got a big day tomorrow. We’re going home for good.”


	6. I'll Never Let You Go (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose x Nine. While watching Titanic, Rose comes to a realization about the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, ice.

“That’s absolute rubbish, that movie.”

Rose Tyler looked up from the TV in the media room, away from the struggles of countless people in the ice cold waters of the Atlantic as the Titanic sank further and closer to its final watery grave. As she muted the sound, she saw the Doctor in the doorway with his arms crossed. 

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, the Doctor continued. “There is nothing romantic about drowning or freezing to death.” 

While his words were harsh, there was also a haunted look in his eyes and she suddenly remembered. _He had been there… and it had still happened_. Because as amazing and fantastic as the Doctor was, he couldn’t change the past that much. She’d learned that herself the hard way. 

“That’s not why I like it.” she hastened to explain. “It’s about finding hope when it seems impossible. About good things coming from terrible events. And yeah, the romance is nice.”

“Domestics,” the Doctor muttered as he sat down, albeit a bit stiffly, in the chair next to the couch where she was seated. 

On the TV screen, the movie focused on Jack and Rose, in their final moments together. The Time Lord said nothing but after a glare to TV, she finally put two and two together. Clearly there was another reason for him to dislike _Titanic_ so much. 

Plain old jealousy. _Jack and Rose_ … was that really what he thought? That he had any reason to worry? Yes, Jack was fun, but he wasn’t the Doctor. She knew there would never be anything between the two of them, that there couldn’t be, but she would spend the rest of her life with him. She knew that now. 

Rose picked up the remote and turned the movie off as Jack Dawson was lost to the icy ocean depth. “I’m not leaving you know.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows arched in surprise but she held up her hand before he could speak. “With Jack. I like that he’s on board but if he decides to leave I won’t be going. My place is with you. I’ll never let you go.” 

Rose cringed inwardly as she realized she had almost quoted the movie verbatim but her words were true. She would never leave. She loved him, even though they would always only ever be friends. 

“Right then,” the Doctor stated, and his posture relaxed as he smiled at her. She doubted he’d acknowledge her words with his own, _domestics_ , like he said, but at least now he knew where she stood and judging by the way he’d been acting since Jack’s arrival and his clear relief just now, he felt exactly the same. He was _her_ Doctor, and that was enough. 


	7. Transdimensional Pockets (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tentoo x Rose. The Doctor makes a breakthrough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated whether to upload this one because it's so short but decided what the heck because I liked what I came up with. I was inspired by a couple of David Tennant photos I saw on tumblr. Pic inspiration can be seen [here](http://hanluvr.tumblr.com/post/136229933020/).

The Doctor hurries towards her in the Torchwood canteen, all exhausted from working 36 hours straight ( _I’m on the verge Rose, I can’t stop now!_ ), but still so excited and bouncing as he approaches the table where she is sitting.

“I did it, Rose!” he announces. “Transdimensional pockets!” He reaches into the pockets of his gloriously tight denims and starts pulling stuff out - a notebook, his sexy specs, a yo-yo, some jelly babies, a banana, as well as some items that were hers - her compact, a brush, the ipod she’d left on her desk, and a pair of her knickers he’d rid her of in her office last week (she hastily looks around but thankfully nobody seems to notice). He just has no decorum when it comes to stuff like that, she muses.

“Put those away!” she hisses, but she can’t help but smile. She knows how much he missed his pockets and lamented when he thought he’d have to wait until the TARDIS was ready to have them again.

The Doctor promptly does, along with the book she’d been reading, and an apple from her lunch tray. The jeans hug his hips deliciously and there is absolutely no hint in his pockets that anything is inside.

“Take that, Hermione Granger!” he exclaims.


	8. At the Fair (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rose x Tentoo. The Doctor had been showing off his skills at the game booths for the last half hour, winning tickets for rides instead of toy prizes. Why was this booth, based somewhat on luck, such a big deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: game. I'm afraid I couldn't keep this one to 100 words but it isn't very long so I'm putting it in this little ficlet collection of mine. 
> 
> This little moment actually did come to me during a visit to the Minnesota State Fair a few years ago but I never wrote it down before now. :)

Rose Tyler looked at the booth she and the Doctor were standing in front of on the midway of the Minnesota State Fair. _Guess Your Age, Weight, or Birth Month (within three months)._

“This ones in the bag! No way he’ll guess correctly.” 

“Doctor,” she whispered. “They’ll verify with your passport or license. 907 won’t work and he could guess your weight!”

His lower lip came out in a pout that she didn’t quite understand. He’d been showing off his skills at the game booths for the last half hour, winning tickets for rides instead of toy prizes. Why was this booth, based somewhat on luck, such a big deal?

“Birth month,” he told the attendant. 

The man eyed him for a few moments. “December,” he finally said. 

Rose smirked, not because the Doctor had ‘won,’ (which he had), but because the bloke had guessed correctly. He had in fact, been born in the Gallifreyan equivalent of December. His legal documentation on the other hand said something else. 

The Doctor took out his wallet and flashed his British passport. 

“July 5, 1971,” the attendant read and then motioned around the booth at the various prizes. “Which would you like?”

“That one,” the Doctor pointed to a bear hanging in the back that she hadn't noticed before then. 

A moment later the bear was in her hands. The bear was brown, wore a pinstriped suit, and held a heart between his hands.

 _Of course_ … she realized. Since their first Valentine’s Day in Pete’s World he’d referred her to his second heart, even including it in his proposal and wedding vows. It never failed to make her misty-eyed. 

“You like?” the Doctor asked with soft eyes as they walked away from the booth. 

Before answering, she pulled him down for a gentle kiss. “Beary much,” she told him with a wink. 

The Doctor groaned. “That was terrible.”

“But you love me.” 

“Always.”


	9. Reading Time (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rose x Tentoo. The Doctor and Rose’s TARDIS might still be a small clipping growing in the tank in his study at the moment, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t resume some of the activities they had once shared together aboard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: obsession. I'm afraid I couldn't keep this one to 100 words... 
> 
> For anyone interested, Rose and the Doctor meet Shakespeare in the comic A Groatsworth of Wit by Gareth Roberts. It was originally published in the Doctor Who magazine and recollected Doctor Who: The Cruel Sea. The story itself takes place after Father's Day but before they WWII and meeting Jack Harkness.

Rose saw the Doctor bathed in moonlight as she ascended the stairway in their new home. It was far enough on the outskirts of London that the city light was minimal and the stars were readily visible. 

“Hey.” There was a wistful look on his face as he turned at the sound of her footsteps. 

“Hey,” she answered back, unsure of what to say. She knew he was happy to be there with her, but that it wasn’t always easy for him. There had been so much adjustment the past two weeks since Dårlig Ulv Stranden, but they were finally getting into to a groove, now that they were settled in. 

She walked over to the Doctor and slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. “We’ll be back out there before you know it.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed with a soft smile. He then moved her into his arms and rested his chin against her head. “And even if we couldn’t, I’ve still got you.”

“Always.” Rose nodded to him and then glanced up at the stars. Their TARDIS might still be a small clipping growing in the tank in his study at the moment, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t resume some of the activities they had once shared together aboard her. 

Her eyes flitted over to the bookcase and inspiration struck. She knew exactly how she could make the Doctor not just smile, but truly beam. Feed into one of his obsessions. No, not obsessions, she corrected herself. That brought to mind Robert Greene and how he had almost ended the world on one of her trips aboard the TARDIS.

The Doctor was nothing like that. But he _was_ a fanboy, and those earlier adventures they had had with Charles Dickens and Shakespeare had shown her his love of the written word. She had already decided to save _The Marauder’s Tale_ as a Christmas present to him, but why not show him some of the advantages of this universe? 

Untucking herself from against his body, Rose titled her head towards the stairs. “C’mon,” she said. “I have a surprise for you.”

The Doctor followed her downstairs and raised his eyebrows when she picked up her car keys. “What’re you up to?”

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise!” Rose flashed him a tongue-touched grin and they headed out the door. 

Fifteen minutes later, she pulled into the driveway at the Tyler mansion and the Doctor looked at her quizzically. “Your parents?”

“I just need to grab something.” She glanced at the mansion and took in which lights were still on. “Mum’s probably putting Tony to bed and I just need to speak to Pete for a moment.”

Not wanting to make this trip take any longer than it needed to, she went over to the window of Pete’s study. He was sitting at his desk, immersed in paperwork. 

Rose knocked softly on the window and saw her stepfather look up in surprise. 

“Rose?”

She put a finger to her lips and motioned him to come over to the window. He did so and opened it a crack.

“We’re not here for a visit,” she told him immediately. “I just hoped you’d lend me a few books. I think the Doctor might enjoy them and wanted to start tonight.”

“Sure.” This wasn’t the first time she’d made seemingly odd requests of Pete at strange hours and he had long ago decided to go with it when she did. “What books would you like?”

Rose told him the titles she was looking for and after he made a quick dash to his library, Pete placed them in her hands. 

“Have a goodnight, Rose.” He kissed her forehead and waved to the Doctor. 

She turned the books upside down, one on top of the other, and returned to the car. 

“Now will you tell me?” The Doctor asked, motioning towards the books. 

“There’s a lot off differences in this universe. Some things don’t exist here that do in our home universe, the reverse is also true. I thought we could read together again, like we used to on the TARDIS.” 

Rose handed the two books to the Doctor and watched his face as he turned the top one over. Love's Labour's Won was written across the front in fancy gold script. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and then turned over the other book. This one had a Victorian cover and The Mystery of Edwin Drood, written in cursive. 

“That’s just brilliant!” he enthused, his eyes round with excitement.

“So you want to go home and start reading them to me?”

“Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said as he set the books down and leaned over to kiss her, “there’s nothing I’d rather do.”

Thirty minutes later, back at home and both of them in their jimjams, Rose snuggled up to the Doctor’s side. “I love you,” he told her as he picked up The Mystery of Edwin Drood and opened it to the first page. 

“Love you too,” she whispered back and then listened contently as the Doctor began to read aloud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interestingly enough, the comic itself does use the word 'obsession' to describe Robert Greene who I do mention in this ficlet (he's jealous of Shakespeare and wants to kill him). I didn't remember that tidbit when I read the prompt, I just remembered the Doctor and Rose meeting Shakespeare in it and that maybe in Pete's World that lost play still existed but I found it a neat coincidence.


	10. International Kissing Day (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose. The Doctor and Rose celebrate a new holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Okay, so I'm beyond obsessed when it comes to my drabbles. I have OCD tendencies and always keep them to 100 words or 100 word increments, it's just a thing I do. But I wanted everything in this one and it doesn't fit that word count, hence me putting it here. I make no apologies. ;)
> 
> Happy International Kissing day 2016!

The Doctor daydreamed about the night before with Rose Tyler while he poured a cup of coffee. One moment he was alone in the kitchen, then suddenly his beloved wrapped her arms around him and snogged him breathless, while she ran her fingers his hair. 

She suckled his bottom lip between hers and swept her tongue into his mouth to entwine with his. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped him as they parted for breath.

“Know what today is?” Rose asked with a cheeky grin. 

He shook his head, a bit dazed. Usually _he_ was the one rousing (and arousing) _her_ and today she’d done that for him, before his coffee took effect. 

“International Kissing Day,” she said as she raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

He grinned. “Then we best continue,” he declared and swept her back into his arms.


	11. Street Corner, 2 AM. (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose. Rose had almost fallen asleep against the Doctor’s shoulder, exhausted after their travel from Bad Wolf Bay. But she straightened up at his cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their drabble prompt: zebra.

Rose had almost fallen asleep against the Doctor’s shoulder, exhausted after their travel from Bad Wolf Bay. But she straightened up at his cry. 

“Stop!” the Doctor exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in his seat. 

Rose looked out the window, but saw nothing unusual. Just Westminster, Big Ben, a zebra crossing, and a streetlight. 

“Let’s get a taxi, Rose!” 

Jackie looked ready to protest. It was so late, but Rose was used to this kind of spontaneity from him and accepted it. In truth, she’d missed it. 

“It’s fine, mum,” she said. “We’ll see you soon.” 

Jackie shook her head, muttering under her breath before waving goodbye. 

Once they were alone on the street corner, Rose grabbed the mobile her mum had slipped her, ready to call a taxi service. Before she could punch in the numbers, the Doctor turned to her. 

“Look at us! Street corner at two am, waiting for a taxi. This is the kind of life I never thought I could have, and I get to spend it with you, Rose Tyler! Can you believe it?” 

“And that’s really what you want?” she asked shyly. So much had changed in the last day and they had so much to discuss. 

“More than anything,” he assured her, beaming. 

“Me too.” She clasped his hand, and then placed the call.


	12. Found (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo x Rose. The Doctor missed the stars. The stars and the TARDIS. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t. And yet it was manageable. He didn’t yearn for them the way he had for Rose after they were separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their prompts yearn and stay.

The Doctor had been in bed, Rose curled up next to him and asleep for hours, when he finally admitted defeat. Sleep was not going to come to him, not this night. Thankfully, being only part human, he didn’t need as much to begin with. 

He pressed a kiss to his wife’s temple and then padded softly out of their bedroom. He brewed himself a cup of tea and then stepped out onto the balcony. Their home was on the outskirts of London, far enough from the lights of the city to allow a good view of the night sky. 

He missed the stars. The stars and the TARDIS. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t. And yet it was manageable. He didn’t yearn for them the way he had for Rose after they were separated. He didn’t believe in fate or soulmates, but if he did, she would be his, and he was ever thankful to have met her and get to live out his forever with her. 

The Doctor sat down on the bench they had set up and studied the constellations as he sipped at his tea. It was soothing, and even though he still wasn’t sleepy, he could feel himself relax. It had been a busy few weeks and too long since he’d had the chance to just sit and watch the stars. 

He turned as he heard the screen door open. Rose tied the knot on her bathrobe as she approached him, concern etched across her face. “You okay, Doctor?”

“Yeah,” he assured her, reaching for her hand with the one that wasn’t holding his drink. “I just couldn’t sleep. Stay with me for a little bit?”

“Always,” Rose said with a tender smile. She joined him on the bench, snuggling up to his side. and several minutes passed as they watched the twinkling stars. “We haven’t done this for a long time,” she commented. “’s cosy. We should do it more often.”

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. While they used their telescope together whenever there were meteor showers or similar events, he usually watched the sky alone, in the wee hours like this, when Rose was sleeping. But he’d enjoy doing it together. There was no reason they couldn’t do it before bed. It might even help him to sleep. “I’d love that.”

Rose squeezed the hand holding hers. “I love you.” She rested her head against his shoulder and she smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. 

“I love you too,” he replied. 

This definitely was not a future or life he had ever seen for himself before, but he was happier than he’d ever been in any of his lives. Indeed, he’d never trade what he had ‘lost,’ on that beach, for what he had found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is the Doctor and Rose in their new TARDIS, but I am firm believer they would be happy without it. Miss it certainly, but happy, because they are together. So I like writing that sometimes too. :)


End file.
